


Worth The Wait

by MrsMollyH



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMollyH/pseuds/MrsMollyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have all seen the photos of them at the premiere; but what happened once the night ended?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

What the photogs, fans and most of the cast didn’t realize at the premiere was that as Zach and Zoe held hands, it was not merely a gesture of affection—she was palming one of her hotel room keys into his hand. Just before arriving, she had whispered into his ear that she wanted to show him things he’d never known before.

Little did Zach know, she had done the same with Chris, slipping a duplicate room key into the pocket of his suit as she gave him a hug before they left for the event, cooing words into his ear as she did so.

Now the movie had ended and the cast had finished with their parties and it was time to head back to the hotel—but Zoe had slipped out of the after party early, quietly taking a sleek black Lincoln back to the hotel.

She entered her room, and crossed to the armchair in front of the window and sat down, crossing her legs and picking up the book she had left on the small table next to it. The book had a reassuring weight as she cradled it in her hands. She attempted to read, but found herself turning to the window and looking out, slightly nervous but mostly excited, waiting to see the boys’ limo roll up to the porte-cochère. Unconsciously, she bounced her foot over her knee.

The city was bright tonight, lights flooding the sky and the streets, moving quick like strobes. Zoe’s eyes drifted to the hotel entrance and noticed the limousine she had been waiting for arriving. She smiled, and returned to her reading.

Three minutes passed. Then five. Then seven. Then she heard the automated lock slide open, and she looked up from her reading to see Chris walking in cautiously. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes scanned the room, and she thought he looked a bit like a teenage boy trying to get a glimpse into the girl’s locker room after cheerleading practice.

“Hello, Chris,” Zoe purred, snapping Chris into the present and to attention. “Come on in and go ahead and sit on the bed.” He made a noise that sounded something like confusion and arousal desperately mixed, but did as she had suggested.

“So, Zoe, what did you, you know, have in mind, I mean, I wasn’t expecting this at all and I just thought I—“

Zoe cut him off with a shush and told him to wait.

Three minutes passed in silence, and Zoe could tell Chris was about to crawl out of his skin with nervous energy. Just then, the door lock disengaged a second time and Zach’s dark eyes gazed into the room.

“What the fu—“ both men started, but Zoe cut them off: “Now boys, things can get started.”

Both moved to protest, but she shook her head and stood from the chair where she had been sitting. She moved to the center of the room where she could see both of them, Chris on the bed, Zach with his back against the door.

“Tonight, both of you get to do what we’ve been hinting at for months.” Zach cleared his throat and Chris’ jaw fell open. “Chris, stand up; Zachary, come over here.”

Both did as they were told.

“First you must both undress me. Then you may do whatever your little hearts desire. There are condoms and lube in the drawer,” she said, pointing at the nightstand.

Zach moved behind Zoe, cautiously touching her waist. Chris put his hand on her bare shoulder and slid it down her arm. Zoe’s whole body felt electrified. Each man became braver with their touches. Chris ran his fingers along the neckline of the dress, watching Zoe’s chest rise and fall as she started breathing more heavily. Zach moved forward, wrapping his right arm around her waist, and moving his left to release the French zipper holding the dress on.

Zoe could feel Zach’s growing hardness against her body and the fire in Chris’ eyes. Zach pulled the zipper down torturously slowly, and Chris lifted the dress off her shoulder so it could fall neatly in a pool at Zoe’s feet. All that remained of her clothing was a tiny red thong and her heels.

Zach let his fingers trace the curve of Zoe’s collarbone and dance over the muscle of her neck. She willingly tipped her head backward, and Zach moved his hand to cup her breast, teasing the nipple gently. Shutting her eyes, Zoe focused on the sensation of Zach’s strong hands at her breast and savored the feeling of Chris’ fingers pulling her panties down her thighs, letting them fall to the floor.

Zack moved the hand not caressing Zoe’s chest down her body, his hand dancing over her curves down to the soft mocha skin of her ass. He gripped her there eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Moving his other hand to the opposite hip, Zach bent to his knees and kissed the curves off Zoe’s ass.

Chris had, too, gotten on his knees, and his fingers traced the skin of her inner thighs, and the soft v of flesh between her legs. Zoe began to breathe hard as the two men worked their hands over her enervated body.

Zach pressed his hands to the cleft of her buttocks, slowly opening her to him. Zoe moaned, and Zach moved just close enough so that she could feel his breath against her skin. Chris’ fingers were making ever-tighter circles toward her most sensitive area, and he watched as she bit her lips as he moved.

Zach made his move, pressing his lips to her ass, and slowly rimming her. Chris slid his hands to the wetness between her legs and slid two fingers inside her. Zoe whimpered. Without any communication, Zach and Chris found a sort of rhythm, Chris moving his fingers inside her as Zach pressed his tongue against her. As Zoe’s breathing increased, so did their rhythm, and soon she was keening, moaning their names, shaking and nearly pleading and then—she shook hard, tightened around Chris’ fingers pushed back toward Zach’s mouth and came with long, loud gasp.

With gentle hands, the men stood and lead Zoe to the bed, so that she could regain some of her strength before they continued. Chris and Zach undressed and each pulled a condom from the bedside table. Zach grabbed the lube, as well. Moving behind her on the bed, Zach lifted Zoe into a sitting position. Sliding on the condom, Zach asked her, “Do you want this? Both of us?”

Zoe nodded, nearly moaning. Chris rolled on his condom and sat in front of her, caressing her chest.

Zach lifted Zoe off the bed, and said, “Just relax now, and enjoy.” Zoe smiled and let out a deep breath. Zach had lubed up his erect cock, and he lowered her on to it, carefully stretching her ass as he did so. She inhaled sharply, then moaned as Zach filled her totally. Chris moved forward, and Zoe eyed him, eyes clouded over with lust. With great precision, he slid his erection inside her wet cunt and she whimpered at the sensation.

“Oh my God,” was all she could say.

Chris pulled out and thrust back in first, and Zach followed. Their rhythm became steady after half a dozen thrusts—one cock inside and one out, repeat, repeat. Zoe’s hands bunched the sheets to her sides and her moans grew faster and louder, higher pitched. Chris steadied her with his hands on her hips, and Zach moved his hands over the soft cocoa skin of her shoulders.

Zach moved his hands to Zoe’s nipples, tweaking them and twisting, just to hear the sounds that she made. Chris moved his thumb to the nub of flesh at the apex of her slit, rubbing gently and feeling her tighten as she did so. The actions proved too much for Zoe, who after just a handful of seconds came hard, shouting and shaking.

Neither Zach nor Chris allowed her respite. Their thrusts continued and grew rougher as each neared climax. Chris’ rhythm let go first and he moaned, “oh, fuck, Zoe, oh fuck,” and then shuddered into her, body taut and his teeth worrying the flesh of her collarbone as his body pushed forward.

Half a dozen thrusts later, Zach grabbed Zoe’s hips and held her down as his rhythm faltered, and he came hard, grunting and moaning, repeating her name over and over like a prayer to a hedonistic god.

Zoe fell against Zach’s chest, breathing hard, and Chris lay to the side of her, his hands still on her flat stomach.

With ragged breaths, Zoe managed, “That . . . was worth the wait.”


End file.
